


Unknown Heartbeats

by Sonofashepard



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: But its going to coexist with everything, F/M, Few years before the book/movie take place, I made her and I would like if no one else took her. Unless you give me some sort of credit, I really don't know what I want to do with this story, Official Female Character, Thank you :D, The Maze Runner - Freeform, This character is my own, first girl to show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofashepard/pseuds/Sonofashepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had no name, nothing. They said that's the only thing everyone got to keep, and that it would come back to her. It didn't. </p><p>This story takes place several years before Thomas and Teresa come. They actually don't make any appearance in the story, so.. Yeah. I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Glade

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So, I'm a little late to the fandom ^~^ I watched the movie first, and then read the book 0-0 I have to say, they were completely different. But, I still like both of them, they had great qualities.... Besides the fact the movie never had Newt call Thomas Tommy. Ugh. Tear. Anyway, this is my fantasy thing. I created this OC in hopes that she would actually be cool. Hah. But, please don't take her ;-; She's my favorite OC I've made so far. 
> 
> Anyway, Love you all.

The dark room jerked to a stop, causing the crouching girl to fall back against the wall. For several seconds, she eyed the roof, before it separated with a shaking rumble. The girl stumbled back, squinting at the bright light the opening doors brought with them. Several moments of her standing with her hand above her face, shadows became prominent, which soon turned into dark figures. Finally, she zeroed in on the dozens of faces that all stared at her, before glancing at the single hand protruding towards her. 

"Welcome to the Glade, Greenie." The young man spoke towards her, but she didn't move an inch. Instead, she studied the surrounding people. 

They were all male, all of them that she could see. The one still offering a hand was dark skinned, seemingly older than most, and strict faced. She connected the dots quickly, realizing they were all sent up here, same as she, and most likely had the same, fuzzy feeling buzzing around in their heads, just like her. The older boy, now visibly annoyed, bobbed his hand around, regaining her attention. Hesitantly, the dazed yet not frightened girl shook her head. She turned on her heal and grabbed for a stiff box and a grey container, and handed them to him. He took them, and she stood still.

"What in the bloody shuck are you waiting for?" A blond haired, lanky boy with a thick British accent called out from behind the other. He was slightly taller than the darker skinned man, but seemingly younger. The older boy huffed in silent agreement, quickly setting the box aside. He then re-lowered his hand, eyeing the girl suspiciously. The blonde let out a groan. "Oh just bloody hurry up." The girls eyes darted towards him before finally taking the hand. Multiple other hands latched around her shoulders and waist, heaving her up and out of the hole she had arrived in. She reached for the box on top, pulling it up and setting it to the side. This revealed a small, taped down letter on the other container, causing a few whispered words to go around the huddled crowd. The darker boy knelt down and ripped it off, reading it aloud. 

"The contents inside go to the girl with no name. Please, regard this with simplicity and allow her her things." He crumpled the note in his fingers, reaching towards the box.

"Wait." The girl finally spoke up. Her voice was tinged with a slight English-like accent, higher pitched, but sweet-like, somewhat like honey. The elder froze, his fingers pressed against the latch. "I think what it means is that..." Her face tinted pink. "Feminine products." The last two words were spoken in a rushed whisper, and the blond boy behind her tilted his head.

"And what the bloody shuck is that suppos'd to mean?" He shifted his weight. The girl sighed. 

"Things... Only a girl of age would need." She averted her eyes, observing the ankle high grass that surrounded them. The elder, a suspected leader of sorts, grumbled something before standing up. The girl quickly reached down and grabbed the box. The leader turned towards the crowd.

"For now she'll sleep in the upstairs bedroom of the Homestead." He glanced over at the blonde beside him. "No one is to do anything to her. Understood?" His head tilted back towards her. The blond as well looked at her. Quickly, her face heated up and she turned to the side, trying to block both boys from her vision. That only brought a Muscular Asian boy into view, who was smirking. She shook her head and turned away again, keeping her focus on the green below her. Seconds passed, before everyone slowly filed away, going back to what seemed to be work. The Asian, the Blonde, and the Leader stayed with her. 

"Newt." The older boy looked at the blonde. "Show her to her room, give her the quick tour." He then turned to the other boy. "Minho, come with me." And with that, the girl was left with 'Newt.'

"Right this way, Greenie." Newt smirked at her, beckoning her with an arm to follow her towards a shady looking building, made from a bundle of weirdly angled sticks and logs. She blinked and followed him. He smiled, keeping a pace suitable for both of them, being that he had a slight limp. "First things first. You have a name, don't you?" He asked hesitantly, keeping his eyes away from her.

"No." A simple reply.

"Then it should come back to you soon enough."

"No. I really don't have a name." Embarrassment aroused in her throat, and he turned her head away from the lad. He was silent for a short while.

"You could always come up with a name." It was slowly stated, carefully worded. She nodded.

"Kat." She said, unwavering strength in her answer. "I want to be called Kat." Newt nodded.

"Maybe we'll just keep it a secret that you never had a shuckin' name, 'lright?" He smiled lightly, tilting his head in a sincere manner. She nodded once more and returned the friendly smile. She could tell already she was going to appreciate his company. "Don't wanna give that slinthead Alby 'nother reason to hate you, now do we?" He said it with a smirk, giving Kat the impression that Newt and Alby were actual friends. She simply bobbed her chin down once, acknowledging his words. 

Newt stopped at the door of the large house-like shack, glancing over at Kat for her reaction. He chuckled when her jaw hang loose. The building, built strangely yet sufficiently, stood quite tall in front of the two. It had plenty of space inside, which didn't catch the girl's attention until they were right up next to it. 

Newt swung the makeshift door to the wall, heading straight for the stairs that lay left of the door. Kat stalled for only a second before following after the tall blonde boy. Together they headed up the steep stairway, Newt covering quite a lot of ground despite his hobble. By the time they reached the top floor bedroom, Newt strode the stretch of room and crashed down on the dusty bed. His face pulled down in a slight grimace, as he reached down and rubbed his knee and calf. Kat stopped at the sight of a mirror, gasping at her own image. 

The mirror was dusty, but she could still see perfectly through it. Her hand ran slowly against her bright red, chest length, straight hair. She twiddled with the tips before moving both hands to her cheeks, pressing against her thin, pale face, and tracing her swooped, skinny jaw. He eyes trailed up her face, settling on the bright green, widened irises that stared back at her. They were outlined with thick black eyelashes, and framed by thin, slightly curved brown eyebrows. Her nose had a swoop to it, small and pudgy, leading to her soft, pink lips. Her chin was sharp yet small. Finally, a smile spread across her face.

"Finally seein' what we've been havin' to shuckin' look at." humor laced his words, and when Kat glanced over at him, he was still cradling his leg.

"What happened to your leg?" Sincerity filled Kat's voice, she tilted her head and she set the box down, moving to take a seat next to Newt. He smiled weakly.

"I was a runner." Her eyebrow quirked up. "Runners are people who run the maze to find an exit." Kat's eyes widened slightly at 'maze' but she shrugged it off, as if it were nothing new.

"What all do people do here? I mean.. No everyone's a runner. What other job's are there?" Newt chuckled.

"You catch on fast. Bloody brilliant. I don't hafta' answer no buggin' questions." He straightened his face once more before answering. "There's a few. Builders, that ones as obvious as runners, Bricknicks, they take care of repairs, sloppers, they do the dirtier jobs, baggers, they're like guards, also take care of the dead." Newt paused, shivering," Weird shanks, them are. Next are the cooks, then the track-hoes, they work in the gardens, Med-jacks, closest things we got to doctors, and Slicers work in the bloodhouse, which you will learn about in the tour shortly. Alby and I are looked at like leaders, he first, I'm second in command." Newt stood, shifting his weight quickly to his good leg. "Ready for that tour?" He held out his hand playfully, but Kat stood on her own. 

"I'm still curious, what exactly happened in the maze?" Her eyes shown in concern. "If you don't mind saying."

"I was running from a buggerin' griever." He shook his head in disgust. "Nasty shanks those are." Kat just nodded, not needing to ask anything impractical. "Y'know, I like you. You don't ask stupid questions." He eyed her. "But you don't seem as scared as you should be." He shook his head. "How do you do it?" She shrugged as if it were an actual question, and he chuckled. "I'm jokin, Greenie." He left the room, not even looking back to see if she was following him, which she was. 

* * *

"Alright, where we just came from, was the Homestead." He head jerked back to the now distanced building, Northwest. "Behind that, is the slammer, which is our kind of jail." He jerked his head Northeast, indicating towards a Garden area. "Those are the gardens. Easy 'nough to remember." His eyes traveled the walls, as the two headed towards the southeast corner. "This is the bloodhouse. Animals raised and slaughtered here." He gave a curt nod to another boy standing within the area of the house. The boy nodded back, quickly eyeing Kat before looking away. "And that leaves us with the Deadheads." They grew closer to the thick forest area in the southwest corner of the entire Glade. It was eerie, but something about it drew Kat in. "Graves and such." Was all Newt said before b-lining away from the area. Kat continued closer to it, before Newt cleared his throat and hollered to her. She hesitated before jogging back towards him. He chuckled.

"Is that it?" She sighed quietly, eyes trailing from one wide, dark chasm to the next, counting four in total. Each one stood in the very center of each wall, stretching from top to bottom. They were nothing other than the definition of huge. Newt cleared his throat, following her train of eyesight.

"Those are the Doors. They lead into the maze." Kat just nodded taking everything he said to mind. 

"And the Runners go in there." He nodded, his lip pulling down in a concerned frown. 

"What about it?"

"I want to go in there." She glanced over quickly at him, seeing the look of anger mixed with questioning, with a tint of annoyance stretch across his handsome features.

"That's a big bloody no. Thats shuckin' stupid, Greenie." He shook his head. " Anyway, only runners are allowed to leave. That leads us to the rules." He held up a finger. "Everyone does their part." His middle finger joined his index. "Never hurt another Glader." His ring finger joined the bunch. "And never, ever go outside the Glade.Got that ya' bloody shank?" His hand dropped to his side after she nodded. He sighed. "Good." He glanced around before smiling. "Doors getting ready to close." He made eye contact with the girl. "Hungry?" He re-offered his hand, a wide smile stretched his lips, showing slightly yellowed teeth. She nodded and took the hand, a slight rain of sparks shot through-out her arm and body.

 


	2. How Long will I Be Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm trying pretty hard to keep it as straight and forward as possible, keeping as much detail from the book and all, even the movie, in this fic. It's hard, and if things do change, I do apologize, but, its hard to keep on track with such a different thing, ya' know? So, that's in all why it's pretty hard. If I have something in mind, I have to flip through the entire book seeing if that really was there, or if I could actually put it to fit in with the dialog. Sorry it takes so long to update. Anyway, Enjoy :D thank you all for reading. Oh, here's my tumblr! http://awkwardkokirimoment.tumblr.com/

Kat sat on the bed, silent, her eyes glued on the floor. She had dinner, greeting familiar faces, such as Alby and Minho, and meeting new ones, such as Frypan and Winston, and others she didn't bother to remember at the time. She sat quietly and ate, smiling at anyone who actually talked to her. The food was delicious, which she was more than grateful for. Everyone seemed together and brotherly, a messed up, forgetful family of sorts. She knew before anyone had even told her that she wasn't the only one that forgot everything from her past life. Everyone had. She wasn't alone, but she felt isolated none the less.

"How's your first day?" Newt slouched on the door frame, looking at her with a slightly pitied smiled. "Ya' know, some shanks are freaked out by you." Her eyes connected with Newt's, giving him a look of curiosity. "The bloody shanks are confused. You bein' a girl and all." He shrugged off the frame, moving closer. "That, and you don't shuckin' seem to be scared." She slumped her shoulders, humming in slight agreement.

"Newt..." His name tasted sweet in her mouth, easy and smooth to say. "How long have you been here?" He let a sigh skirt from his lips, before he sat next to her, the bed creaking in protest of the added weight. 

"At least half a year. Maybe more." His hand ran through his hair almost mindlessly. Kat nodded. "Isn't as many as there were when we first got to this hell." She tilted her head, locking eyes once again with him. "Some klunkheads ran into the maze. Others died of starvation." She nodded absentmindedly. Newt frowned. 

"What?" Her eyelids closed slowly, reopening to a now concerned looking boy.

"Somethin' bothin' you?" Kat's shoulders stiffened, her breath catching in her throat. "Well, now its bloody obvious." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

"... I was awake." Her words shocked confusion through Newt. He grunted. "I was awake.." she took a deep breath. "For the entire 'box' ride." Newt's eyebrows raised. "I-I guess I was just prepared for the worst." She said it more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah. Prepared." Sighing, the blonde stood up. As he did, a loud, crunching sound rang around the entire room, booming as if it were moving. "Lights out I guess. Get some bloody rest, you've been lookin' like klunk since you got outa that buggin' box" A slight smile played on his pink lips, and it was contagious. He placed a hand on her head, moving it back and forth in a comforting way, causing Kat to giggle and lean away. She couldn't help but think maybe her dad had done that. Whoever her father was. 

Newt smirked before leaving the room, muttering a slight "g'night" Before leaving and closing the door. Kat automatically presumed he closed it out of orders, Alby seemed to be the overly in line type. She got up and looked in the mirror one more time, before reaching for the switch that controlled the florescent lights, flicking it down. She edged towards the bed, flopping down when she reached it, and immediately falling asleep, just now realizing how tired she really was.

 

* * *

A low grinding noise snapped Kat from her blank sleep, pulling her out of her dazed nothingness. Sitting up, she leaned forward, running a hand through her bright red hair before placing her feet on the ground and standing up. She was short, around 5'3, and very lanky. She didn't have much of a curve, her breasts a possible b at most. Her eyes led to her feet, which were small, coexisting with her skinny frame. She shuffled, her eyes leading up to the small, dirty mirror she had looked at last night. She appreciated her looks, they were subtle, with a natural beauty for them. She couldn't help but imagine her mother, an older replica of her self. It was easier said than done, but Kat smiled at the simplicity of the thought of a possible mother. She didn't miss her, or her father, because she of course, didn't remember them. But, for some reason, the simple thought of two people missing her and loving her brought ease to her heart. 

A knock brought Kat from her thoughts, her head snapping towards the closed door.

"You awake?" The all too familiar accent rang from behind the door. Newt.

"Yeah." Her simple respond. The door creaked as it opened, a blonde head popping through the opening. 

"Good that. Come on, Alby want's to see you. Don't bloody know what for, so don't ask." A crooked grin edged into his features.

"Okay." Without saying anything more, she approached the door, following Newt as he hobbled down the stairs. 

 

Alby was waiting not too far outside of the Homestead, his arms crossed, his stare cold as ever. 

"Kat, it's time to start you in jobs and such." His voice was husky, almost monotone.

"Alright." She tried to smile, but she couldn't. The moment was too serious.

"Good that. Now. What are you good at?" Newt shifted at the question, as if it wasn't exactly the normal thing to be coming from the leader. "Well?"

"I-I don't know... Cooking maybe? I mean..." She shuffled her feet, looking down at the swaying grass beneath her. "My body feels light. I could.... bearunner" Her words smashed together, only Newt hearing what she had said.

"What?" Speak up greenie." Alby barked. 

"I... Could be a runner..." Her eyes stayed plastered to the ground, heat raising to her cheeks. Minho, who had seemed to have walked up when she first looked away, burst out laughing. 

"Oh yeah, you. A runner? That's some funny klunk, greenie." Her entire neck heated, her ears turning bright red, matching the newly donned color on her cheeks.

"Slim it, Minho." Newt remarked, stepping slightly closer to her. Alby groaned.

"I don't think you'll make it as a runner, greenie. Now.. You said cooking?"

"Why don't you just put her through the normal routine, dude." Minho's snarky attitude had slightly evaporated. Kat's head snapped up.

"What does he mean, 'normal routine'?" Kat's eyes glimmered, tinged with an unknown anger. She couldn't help it. She wondered why she felt such a feeling towards such a simple comment, something raged inside of her, tearing to be free.

"Nothing." Kat growled, her back straightening. 

"Nothing? If it's nothing, then it shouldn't be held from me." Her eyes narrowed. Minho backed away slightly, Newt doing the same. Alby, on the other hand, held his ground. 

"It's nothing, shank. So drop it." Kat's top lip twitched, before she spun on her heals and walked away.

"Oh, and Alby." She stopped, her head to the side. "I'm pretty good at being a bitch." With that she strode away, heading towards the east door, not paying any mind to Alby's shouting at her. 

* * *

"Kat!" Minho's voice. It called from behind her. She sat with her back to the Glade, her eyes locked on the deep maze in front of her. Her shoulders tensed, but she didn't turn around. "Kat." Minho stopped beside her. 

"What?" Her fingers fiddled with the yellowed blade of grass she had pulled from the ground, twirling and twisting it. 

"Just making sure you didn't hate anyone." His chuckled set her nerves on edge.

"And why do you care?" Her shoulders slumped, her fingers pulling at another blade of grass.

"Well..." His jaw snapped closed once again, unable to come up with an excuse for his apparent 'caring.' "Lunch." Kat looked up at him with a weird out expression. Minho cleared his throat. "Lunch. You missed breakfast. And.. It's almost lunch time. Don't want you starving to death." He snickered, offering a hand to her. She, of course, didn't take it, standing up on her own.

"Why did you laugh when I said I wanted to be a runner?" Her question took Minho by surprise. 

"I..." He rubbed the back of his neck. She was relatively close to him, his head having to cock downward to look her in the eye. "It surprised me, that's all. First, you come here without a single fear. Now, you're wanting to go into the shuckin' maze." His laugh was shaky. "Not something you'd expect a girl to say."

"As if you know a single thing about girls." Her voice was tainted with humor, and Minho smirked. 

"Guess you're right." He turned back to the Glade. "Now, let's get you back, eat some lunch, and then you can calmly speak to Alby." A question flared inside of Kat's head.

"Wait, Minho." His first step paused. "What's the normal routine?"

"Still stuck on that, huh? It really is nothing. Just a thing everyone went through. Going through each job until they found the best one for them." He shrugged. "Must be that you're a girl." And for some, unknown reason, that seemed to piss Kat off more than the previous talk with Alby. She bit back her anger.

"Oh." Her voice shook in the slightest. "Guesso." She took a few steps, glancing back at the non-moving Minho. "Well? Are we going to eat or not?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that both chapters have ended at a meal... Lol, I suck. And, this is un-betaed, so any mistake is mine, and I also apoligize if I mess up on terms and such. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy the story.


	3. Tell me a Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I have no idea where this story is going, but, I guess I should keep writing it. I just have too many ideas for chapters and I can never write them down fast enough. they all disappear. its terrible. Anyway, next chapter, here you go :P

Minho took a seat first, smiling expectantly up at Kat, whom still stood with her tray in her hand. Her eyebrow raised, eyes darting around the empty table with wordless questions spinning in her head. Minho chuckled and picked up his fork.

"Hurry up and sit down, greenie. Newt and Alby should be here soon enough." He scooped some noodles onto his fork. "Anyways, I don't bite." He shoved the fork full into his mouth and began to chew. Kat sighed and sat down beside him. 

"How do you become a runner?" The question was out before she could stop it. Minho groaned, stabbing his fork into the pasta before looking over at her. "S-Sorry... I uh..." Her cheeks flared, a bright red covering her neck and ears under the intense glare Minho was shooting towards her. 

"Why do you wanna be a shuckin' runner, greenie?" His voice filled with authority. "You're suicidal." Slipped out of his mouth when she didn't answer. Kat slowly took a bite of her food, trying hard to ignore look Minho gave her. The question had slipped out before she meant it to, and, obviously, Minho was not in the mood to talk about anything related to the Maze. 

It seemed like years before Newt and Alby came into Kat's line of vision. A feeling of relief flooded her entire body as they approached them, saving her from the unwavering stare Minho was  _still_ giving her. He hadn't turned his head an inch, or even possibly blinked since she slipped up, and she felt as if she was about to implode if it went on any longer.

Newt gave her a crinkle eyed smile, taking a seat across from her. Alby sat next to him, mumbling some sort of apology under his breath. Kat ignored it, trying her hardest to forget the entire mishap. Newt lightened the mood by cracking jokes and teasing everyone, looking as cheery as ever. It disturbed Kat, seeing someone so  _happy_ in such a depressing place. She couldn't help but think, that maybe, just maybe, this entire attitude was a perfectly played out facade, a mask to his actual emotion. She hoped she was as wrong as she could be.

 

They finished eating quickly, all being full off of the plentiful lunch Frypan had cooked up. Kat was the first to get up, followed by Newt and Minho. Alby sat still for a while, watching the other three walk away, Minho heading for the map room, Newt and Kat heading for the Gardens. Kat couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to help, and Newt just seemed to be willing to follow her around as long as she didn't ask stupid questions, and if his schedule was clear. She really appreciated his help, but, her curiosity was peaking and she did everything in her power to not ask every question that buzzed around in her mind.

"Alright, I can see it on your face. You can ask a single question. But I swear, if its about bein' a bloody runner, or anything about the maze.." He trailed off, unable to come up with a good punishment. Kat giggled. 

"Then I won't ask any 'bloody' questions." She paused. " ya' shank." Newt laughed until he was crying.

* * *

The light faded quickly from the Glade, the sun finally setting behind the walls. Kat was once again sitting next to the East Door, looking out into the darkened maze with glazed over eyes. She felt as if she had always been the curious type, maybe even the stupid type. Her fingers fiddled with the slightly yellowed grass beneath her. Newt had left to go talk to someone named Zart, leaving her to wonder wherever being that everyone else had finished working, ate dinner,  and were winding down for the night. Her feet had instantaneously carried her here.

She couldn't help but wonder what was out there. The endless twists and turns caused her stomach to tense up in excitement, even though she knew she would never get a chance to go out there. She was stuck in the Glade and she reluctantly had to accept that fact. But she still couldn't shake the idea that she belonged out there, running the concrete puzzle and memorizing every turn, twist, and dead end. 

A loud bang made her body flinch. Her eyes narrowed as she tried her hardest to look into the dense darkness of the Door, trying to figure out the creator of the noise. Shortly after the noise, scuffs and scrapes were coming from the concrete prison. They were too quiet to be the doors closing. Way, way too quiet. They almost sounded like sneakers on a sidewalk, or a palm on a wall. Maybe even both. 

Before she knew it, Kat was on her feet and moving slowly towards the giant opening, her eyes straining to see into the dark area. She could make out vines and walls and the occasional broken piece of concrete that littered the maze floor. She stopped directly parallel with the door, Her hand pressed to the wall as she leaned forward to get a better look. Movement. She could see the slightest movement at the very end of the long dark hallway. Something stirred in the bottom of her stomach. 

Finally the moving object was close enough for her eyes to zero in on it. Her heart stopped. There, at the end of the stretch, was a small boy, staggering off balance towards the Glade. Kat stumbled back, shock choking her and flooding every part of her mind. Her head snapped back towards the center of the Glade, distant boys wondering around unknowing of what was going on. She could make out Newt and Minho, who sat around a small fire. Newt's eyes met hers, and her decision was made. She had plenty of time. The walls didn't close for another five to ten minutes. She looked back towards the boy at the end of the hallway. He was slow, stumbling and weak, she could tell he wasn't going to make it in time without any help. She turned her head once more towards Newt, who was staring at her now. She clenched her jaw and moved forward. Newt's eyes widened as he jumped up, knocking Minho to his back.

* * *

 

Her feet carried her at a rapid pace towards the boy, who was around one hundred meters ahead of her. Her mind was numb, eyes trained on the now collapsed figure. As she got closer, she could see his eyes were closed, his chest barely moving. She skid to a stop, her brain spinning as she knelt beside him, grabbing one of his thin arms and wrapping it around her neck. He looked no older than twelve. 

Her heart plummeted at the familiarity of his face. His eyes were bright green. His lips were pale pink. His hair was dusty red. Everything about him made her body freeze up, her hands clenching and un-clenching around his body. A voice in her head, muffled and unclear, screamed things she couldn't make out at her, as if it were blocked by a thick door or wall. 

Kat stood up, slightly surprised at the light weight of the boy, who was around the same height as her. She quickly positioned his body and pulled him tighter and closer to her as she turned back towards the door. Her eyes met three other boys, standing in the opening with shock all over their faces. Kat moved forward slowly, picking up her pace until she was jogging, carrying an unconscious boy in her arms. She could feel her entire body shutting down. Not from exhaustion, but fear and utter shock. 

She stumbled through the doors a mere minute before the grinding gears kicked in, rumbling as the walls closed in mock slowness. Newt's hands slammed onto Kat's shoulders, steadying her and pulling her around to face him. Her arms were still locked around the unconscious boy, tightening as Newt's forehead slammed against her's with unwavering strength. 

"You bloody slinthead! What were you shuckin' thinking!?" His voice was shaking, his entire body quivering in anger. Kat stumbled back, clenching her eyes closed as pain surged through her head. "Who the hell is that anyway?!" His voice continued to raise, in octave and volume. Kat stumbled back further, only to run into Minho's stout body. He was calmer, placing his hand on her shoulder and steadying her. Newt stepped closer. "You broke on of the rules, shuckface! You can't just run into the bloody maze, 'specially right before it shucking closes! Are you bloody stupid!?" His fingers pressed against the bridge of his nose. His breath came out shaky. "You shucking idiot." Kat lost it. 

"I'm the idiot? Are you blind, mate?" Minho's hand applied pressure, and she shook it off. "You do realize this is a goddamn child, right?! I'm not going to just sit back, and watch him pass out, and  _then let the bloody doors close on his sorry arse!_  " Newt's glare wavered. "I may not know the bloody kid, but no way in _hell_ am I going to sit back and let the poor son of a bitch die!" Kat's fingers dug into the boy's legs. "Punish me! I don't give a damn! But unlike you heartless piece of shit," She paused, lowering her voice, realizing she had collected a crowd. "I'm not about to let an innocent kid kick the bucket because I didn't step in." Her lips tugged down in a frown. With that, she turned her back to Newt and walked away, pushing past everyone. Her eyes flickered to a boy whom she knew was a med jack, and silently nodded to him. He nodded back and followed her to the Homestead.

"Doesn't she have a mouth on her?" Minho whistled quietly, looking over at Newt, who was still slightly shaking. Alby had stayed quiet for some reason, watching the entire thing with his arms crossed his chest. Newt shook his head and pushed past everyone, heading off to the dead heads. Minho sighed, raising his dark eyebrows at Alby, who just shrugged. "First time you didn't jump on a punishment." His tone had an attempted humourish tinge to it. Alby's eyes closed.

"She didn't exactly do the wrong thing..." He shook his head, opening his eyes, which were full of indecision. "She saved the bugger. I haven't a shuckin' clue what to do about it. Guess we'll figure it out in the morning, won't we?" He attempted at a smile before walking off. 

more than half of the Glade had already moved away, leaving Minho and a few others standing there. After a few silent minutes, Minho was the last one standing at the closed door. His mind turned circles, reveling in what had just happened. Kat had ran into the maze minutes before it had closed, freaking everyone out, only to return with an unknown boy in her arms, who was unfortunately unconscious. He couldn't wrap his head around it. It was dramatic, unexpected and absolutely weird. Sighing, Minho turned and jogged to the homestead, a certain question for a certain person on his mind. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, ha... I don't even know :D But, this just came to me... It's slightly over dramatic and maybe even stupid, but, I had to put it in here to help with the story. I figured that I had to put this kid in here some how, even though I might regret it... But, here you go... I hope you really liked it.


	4. Take a Deep Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... So... Yeah... Uh.... Here's a new chapter

Kat sat at the very edge of the bed, a wet cloth in hand, wiping down the still unconscious boy. Clint, the Med jack whom had followed her to the Homestead, had already left, after making sure the boy would live. He had mindlessly commented on his looks, which had sent Kat into silence. He made a mental note to never bring it up again. 

She dragged the stained hand towel over his forehead, collecting the last bit of blood and grime that had covered this poor boy. She dropped the piece of cloth into the small bucket at her feet, standing up and stretching. Something still raged inside of her, making it almost impossible to actually look at the kid without wanting to double over and vomit all over the place. She felt sick, vulnerable, and for the first time, fear. But, this fear had nothing to do with  _her._ All of it was for  _him._ A shaky hand passed through her long hair, as she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"Knock Knock." Minho called out from behind the closed door. Kat's lips were be-graced with a tiny smile, and for the first time since she had arrived, she was actually pleased to be in the company of the cocky Asian. 

"C-Come in." Her voice shook, her mind still spinning circles. The door opened. Minho stood with a sympathetic smile placed on his face, his dark eyes shining with something Kat never would have put on him. Apology. 

"So..." Minho's hand pressed against he back of his neck, moving from side to side slowly. "How you holding up? Newt gave you one shuck of a lecture back there..." Kat shook her head.

"He was right.... I shouldn't have ran out there without saying anything to you guys.. I mean.. I broke a rule..." Her laugh was full of sadness. Her smile didn't reach her eyes.

Minho took a step forward, taking one of her small hands into his own, while grabbing her chin and tilting her face up to look her in the eye. She huffed out a breath, stiff at the close proximity of the boy.

"What are you doing?"

"Admiring you." Minho flashed a cocky smile. It disappeared in seconds, his face twisting back into seriousness. "What's wrong? You seem so out of it.. I can see fear of all things in your eyes." He chuckled. "Not like that's a bad thing, but it's totally killing your vibe, babe." Kat rolled her eyes, pulling her hand out of his grip and pushing him away. His smile was back.

"Whats wrong, you ask? Hmm... How about I point out that." Her finger was directed towards the seemingly sleeping boy. "Does anything..." Her voice lowered, "seem strange or familiar about him...?" Her eyes flickered to the floor, and Minho stepped towards the bed. 

"Well..." He cocked his head. "He's pale. Red hair. Skinny frame." His fingers lightly pried his eyelids apart, pausing before releasing them. "And he had green eyes." Minho re-straightened his back. "Well, if I didn't know any better, and I don't, I would say he reminds me of you." 

"E-Exactly..." Kat shivered. "I've seen him before." Her lips moved without her control. "The second I laid eyes on him, I knew that he was something to me. My stomach... It does weird convulsing things when I look at him, unconscious, hurt." Tears threatened her eyes. "This feeling of... Of what I would presume a mother would feel. Its churns inside of me, commanding me to move, protect him, keep him safe." Her tears over flowed, sliding down her cheeks and crashing to the ground in heavy, large droplets. "I-It's as if.. As if.." Her knees shook, threatening to give out in any moment. Finally, Minho had approached her, sliding an arm around her back and pulling her into a comforting hug. With that display, Kat trembled, letting out a sob as she cried uncontrollably on Minho's chest. 

* * *

By the time her eyes had dried up, Minho was still holding her, seated at the very end of the bed, cradling Kat in his arms. She couldn't help smelling him. He smelt of sweat and grass, with a weird, charcoal smell mixed in. It was nice in a way, giving her a natural comfort. She tilted her head slightly, being able to here his normal paced heart beating deep inside of his chest. This, as well soothed her. She could feel the muscled chest under her head, coiled and tight, the same as his arms,which were wrapped around her back. His entire body was full of muscle, ripped from intense days in the maze, she presumed. 

Finally, Kat leaned back, her green eyes meeting chocolate browns, twinkling with pity and caring. She let a small smile grace her lips before pushing away completely, standing up and looking over at the boy on the bed. She felt as if he was going to wake at any second now. His eyes moved under his lids, his fingers twitched, and his lips quivered. Sighing, she approached him, shooting Minho a look of 'time for you to leave' before pressing a feather-like hand to the kid's forehead. Mihno groaned, standing up and exiting the room with quick strides, closing the door quietly behind him. 

The boy fidgeting beneath her hand, twisting his head slightly. 

"I-it's time for... For you to wake up." Kat took a deep breath, placing her other hand on his shoulder and shaking it lightly. The's eyes snapped open, his hands flinging around, pushing against Kat and knocking her over. He sprung up, groaning by the predicted dizziness, before pushing himself back to the wall, ramming his shoulders against it with a yelp. Kat stood up, raising her hands in an innocent way. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." Finally, the boys eyes zeroed in on Kat's face, and his jaw hung slack. 

"K-Kat?" The name flung from his lips, slapping Kat square in the heart. 

"H-How did you...?" Her sentence died as she fought to urge to scoop him into a hug. 

"I-I gave you the n-name." Kat's jaw tightened. The boy's eyes closed. "You aren't supposed to be here." It was said as a whisper, barely audible over Kat's beating heart. She could feel the darkness creeping up on her, black lining her vision. She had no control over her body, her lips moving and body swaying without her intent.

"I know." With that, she was engulfed in black, seconds before her back collided with the ground.

* * *

Kat's eyes snapped open, daylight fluttering in from the small window. Sitting up, her palm pressed against her forehead, her entire brain throbbing with an immense headache. Blinking, she swung her feet over the edge of the bed, her eyes darting around the room. She almost fell over when everything from the previous night crashed into her like a truck. 

Standing up, she quickly donned her boots, swinging open the door and practically sprinting down the stairs. She could tell she already missed breakfast, being that the sun was almost mid-sky. Her heart beat fast as she looked around, searching for a particular red-headed boy. To no avail, she spotting Alby, and without second thought she ran at him.

"Alby!" She called to the dark skinned man, who turned around and raised an eyebrow. She skid to a stop heaving out a breath before starting her interrogation.

"Where's my br-" She stopped herself. "Where's the boy?" She racked her brain, yelling at herself for something she didn't understand.  _Brother?_ She had almost said brother...

"Newt took him on the shuckin' tour like I asked him to." Alby crossed his arms, suspicion apparent in his words. Kat nodded.

"Where's Minho?" The question was out before she could stop it.

"Running." With that Alby huffed a sigh and walked away, towards the boy he was speaking to earlier. Kat let out a breath, eyes scanning for the blonde she wasn't particularly in the mood to see. Spotting him near the Bloodhouse, she took a deep breath before kicking it into high gear, sprinting towards the barn-like building. Newt turned around when she was a few meters away, his face twisting into a grimace of sorts. 

"Newt!" She called out, the blonde stopping and tapping the other boy on his shoulder, turning him around.

"Kat." Th red-head called out, smiling and waving. Kat heaved a relieved sigh. "I figured out my name." He said it with dignity. "It's Leo." He beamed, his eyes crinkling and two deep dimples appearing on each cheek. Kat couldn't help but return the smile. 

"Leo huh?" She took the few steps the separated them, placing a hand on his head. Leo giggled and nodded.

"Kat." Newt's voice broke through her happiness. "We need to talk." His slim fingers wrapped around her forearm. Her smile disappeared as she nodded.

"Leo." Newt gave her arm a tug. "You stay here, I'll be right back to finish the tour. I just need to speak to Kat." Leo nodded, turning back towards the building, looking over the animals with excitement. 

Newt pulled her towards the Deadheads. He reached the first set of trees, slowing slightly as he went farther in. Finally, when the Glade started disappearing between the thick trunks, Newt stopped, dropping Kat's arm and spinning around to face her. Kat's face was twisted in a small grimace, expecting the worst.

"I'm bloody sorry." Kat stumbled back, her eyes wide and her jaw slack. "I didn't.. I mean.. I meant everything I said. But... I was just... Worried. I'm sorry I overreacted." His eyes had flicked to the floor, his fingers curling around each other as he apologized. Kat couldn't help the smile.

"Don't apologize. You were right anyway. I mean... I shouldn't have broken the rules." Newt looked up, ready to protest. "But." She held up a hand. "Just because I shouldn't have, doesn't mean I wouldn't do it again. I mean." She shook her head. "I'm sticking to my choices. That's what I'm trying to say." It took a second for it to sink it, but, by the time it did, Newt was smiling and nodding. 

"Right." His crooked grin was back. "Well, We held a small meeting of sorts this morning when you were still sleeping. Leo attended it. Apparently, he's a real persuasive shank, and convinced everyone not to punish you. So, you don't have any bloody punishment what so ever for breaking the rules." Newt chuckled. "Even shuckface Gally seemed to not mind." He shrugged. "Anyway, your broth-" Newt froze, and so did Kat. There it was again.  _brother._ This time, it wasn't her saying it. Newt quickly recollected himself. " I mean. Leo said something.. And.. You guys are just so bloody alike... I mean he asks more stupid questions, of course..." Kat couldn't help but laugh. 

"Newt," She racked her brain for something to say. "I have no idea what you're talking about." It was the truth, honestly. "Just slim it before you hurt yourself." Newt blinked, nodding. Once again, Newt smiled, and held out his hand. 

"Let's get back to that bloody tour, shall we?" Kat grinned and took his hand.

"Do you just like holding my hand our something?" She giggled.

"I do. 'S warm." Was all Newt said before towing her out of the wooded area, back towards Leo.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't betaed, so if there are any mistakes (I don't doubt there are) they all belong to me. Thank you for reading ! :D leave a comment and tell me how it is! I really love hearing from you guys!


	5. Starting Now, I'll Take Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. haven't updated in like... Forever. D: sorry! Here's this until I get more added :D

Minho looked up as she trotted over, a small smile on her features. "Hey you." He smirked, raising his brows as she took a seat on the bench next to him. The sun had already disappeared, the maze closed, and a fire had been lit. Tonight, they all shouted and called out and goofed off. It was a get together of sorts. Alby had told her something along the lines of it 'helping with the nerves and such,' which she appreciated his concern about everyone in the Glade. Leo had sparked a meeting of the Keepers, which Newt had called 'A Gathering.' Of course, Kat wasn't invited. But, Minho had promised her to share details. 

"Alright, tell me everything." Her eyes were alight from the flames, green flashing against orange in the brightest of ways. Kat folded her legs in front of her, her mind bubbling with excitement. 

"Well," He started. "We all argued until we were hoarse. He smirked when Kat rolled her eyes. "We all agreed on something in the end, though." 

"You wouldn't be here if you hadn't." 

"Correct. You catch on fast." Minho chuckled. "We all shuckin' agreed on you takin' care of the kid." His lips formed a hard line. "We also agreed he was too banged up, so he didn't need no shank punishment." Kat let out a short breath. 

"So?"

"So? So that's it." He looked away, towards an approaching Newt, who was carrying three small mason jars filled to the brim with a brown liquid. Minho shot a toothy grin his way, which was easily returned by the golden haired boy. Kat waved at him, which received a nod in return, before Newt took a seat in front of them. He passed the jars around, handing one to Minho, another to Kat, and keeping the last. 

"S'this?" Kat looked at the blonde, slightly confused. 

"Frypan's specialty." Minho gave a wicked grin to that, taking a large drink. "It'll put a little hair on your chest." Newt snorted, taking a pull of his own. He pulled the jar away, pulling his lips into his teeth and making a face. 

"I'd prefer not to have any hair there." Kat quipped, before taking a testing sip. She pulled back instantly, almost spilling the fiery liquid. She blinked quickly, her eyes watering slightly as the drink sloshed down her throat, burning the entire way down. Minho fell over laughing. Newt slapped his knee, obviously enjoying the entertainment. Kat glared at them both, before taking a deep breath and replacing the lip of the jar to her own. 

 

* * *

The light of the dying fire danced around the four Gladers, illuminating their bodies and eyes. Newt lay on his back, staring at the dark sky, while Minho shot into a story about running, which neither of the other two really paid attention to. Leo, whom Kat hadn't seen all night, had joined them after their second jar of the brown fire drink. He had also fallen asleep on Kat's shoulder, snoring lightly. She herself had droopy eyes, unlike the two boys around her, whom seemed chipper as ever. 

"Hey Kat?" Minho looked over, pausing his story. "D'you still wanna be a shuck runner?" His words were smashed together, and Kat had to take a moment to work out what he had said. 

"Mm?" She hummed, catching at her thoughts that didn't want to be captured. "Oh, yeah." She answered, after he repeated himself. "I think it would be fun." Kat spoke slowly, her shoulders moving slightly, bot not enough to wake the sleeping boy who rested upon one. Newt rolled to his side, propping his cheek on his hand. 

"You could be the best bloody runner we've ever had." He smirked, and Kat rolled her eyes. Minho groaned in a prided protest. Newt snorted, before flopping back to his back. Kat sighed, looking up at the twinkling lights above. 

"D'you ever think, that maybe the stars are fake?" She whispered, glancing over at Minho, who was now looking up as well. He shrugged, keeping his eyes above him. Newt stayed quiet, the silence proof that neither of them wanted that to be the truth. 

"Hey!" Kat turned, looking at the last few Gladers besides the two around her. Alby stood not to far off, standing beside Gally, Ben, and another boy she didn't remember the name of. "Its about time for bed. Unless you wanna put the fire out alone and loopy, get over here." Alby waved, a slightly playful smile on his lips, one that Kat had never witnessed before. 

Minho stood up, giving a light kick to Newt's side, before reaching for Kat's hand. Kat lightly shook Leo, waking him up, before taking Minho's hand and standing up as well. When she did, a sudden dizzy spell took over her, and she almost fell over. Luckily, Minho caught her around the waist, steadying her before letting her go. She looked up at him with mock admiration. 

"My hero." She joked, earning a face from Minho, and an incoherent grumble from Newt, who was still trying to get up. Giggling, Kat offered her hand, which he took quickly. Leo yawned on the makeshift bench, raising his hands above head and stretching. 

"How long did I..." He yawned again. "Sleep for?" Kat rolled her eyes.

"Long enough for the fire to die out." Leo nodded absentmindedly, stumbling to his feet. "You go on up to bed." She ushered him away with a flick of the hand. Leo surprised her with a light hug around the waist, before trotting off towards the homestead. She stood there for a few seconds, before stumbling over to Alby, who was now accompanied by Minho and Newt, whom had wondered over while she spoke to Leo. 

"Come on Kat, learn to walk." Minho quipped, smirking slightly when she bumped into his shoulder, swaying slightly to a stop. "Maybe next time you just won't drink that much." He chuckled, Newt and Alby joining in as well. 

"Yeah yeah. I'm just tired, yeah git." Kat mumbled, faking a yawn so they would buy her fib. 

"Minho, go get a shovel. Newt, fetch some water. Kat, you go with him." All three teens nodded, Minho heading over to a small shack near the animals, Newt and Kat trotting off towards a small stream. Only now had Kat noticed the bucket Newt was swinging between them. 

"Y'know, Kat. You look really pretty." Newt mumbled, causing Kat to blush slightly, before giggling. 

"You're painted, Newt."

"Wha's that mean?" Said the blond, his bluish eyes flicking over to the red head. 

"It's a word that I.... guess I relate to being drunk." The girl shrugged, stopping at the edge of the small stream, turning her body to face Newt. 

"So... Sloshed, huh?" Slowly, the girl nodded, watching the boy sloppily hunch over, dipping the bucket into the chilled water. When he pulled it out, the droplets glistened under the light of the bright stars, the water rippling where they landed. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kat whispered, absent-mindedly staring at the black water.

"Huh?" Newt asked, standing up and resting the bucket slightly on his hip, water splashing over the rim and landing on the green ground. 

"The way water moves. It's so free. And beautiful." Kat's green eyes slowly shifted from the water to the blond in front of her. "You know, when the sun hits it, it's almost the color of your eyes. If it was a deeper stream it probably would match." She said with a smile, turning away to begin the trek back to the fire. 

"Whas' that s'possed to mean?" Newt mumbled under his breath, but Kat didn't respond. "Thanks, I guess?" Again, the fiery headed girl stayed quiet, swaying slightly as they made it back into the dim glow of the flame, which was now being extinguished with shovelfuls of dirt. 

"Took you shanks long enough." Minho called from the pit, tossing another clump of dirt into the dying light. Kat laughed lightly. 

"He's the one carrying the bucket, yell at him." She playfully pointed behind her, towards a slightly red faced blond. Newt just grumbled something before stalking past her, tossing the bucket of cold water onto the flames. Kat stood back and watched the cloud of smoke billow above the now extinguished fire. She fought off the urge to giggle like a child, watching the plumes of grey paint the sky. Kat stood there the longest, watching the color blend into the night. 

"Kat, hurry your shank-head self up!" Mihno called from the Homestead, standing alone outside the front entrance. Slowly, Kat pulled her eyes away from the sky, but before she did so, she could have almost sworn the faint wisp of smoke had fanned out as if it had touched the roof. 

Slowly, and quite clumsily, she trotted over to the building, smiling tiredly at Minho, who returned the gesture. Silently, she made her way up towards the room up top, closing the door behind her quietly. 

 


End file.
